


Restraint

by afroprincessofprocrastination



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Slight Bondage, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afroprincessofprocrastination/pseuds/afroprincessofprocrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m going to put on a show for you now, if you keep quiet I’ll untie you, if you can keep your hands to yourself, I’ll let you fuck me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

Erwin could hear Levi moving around him.

Although he couldn’t see through the red blindfold he could feel the nearness of Levi as he tested the bindings around his wrists.  
upon his arrival home he had been ushered to the bedroom by a trail of red roses and the scent of vanilla. Ambushed by his lover from behind, he had been blind folded and lead to a chair, where a gentle push to the chest after his shirt had been ripped from his body had him taking a seat as he was instructed to put his hands behind his back.

Tied with what felt like silk, Erwin had been seated as Levi ran his fingers through his hair and kissed him softly down the column of his throat before sucking hard and leaving a trail of what Erwin knew would be purple hickeys. He felt both of Levi’s hands rake through his scalp before tugging at the blonde strands with one hand before tugging at the knot that held the blindfold together. As it slipped down, Erwin was met with the sight of his beautiful fiancé donning a blood red silk robe, as he stepped back to allow Erwin to drink in his appearance.

Erwin smirked. “Why don’t you look stunning kitten,” Erwin said, letting the pet-name roll off his tongue. Levi blushed slightly at the name as Erwin drank in the sight of Levi. The red silk contrasted nicely with his skin, the silk shimmering like light off of water at every step Levi took toward him as he swung his hips in a way meant to capture Erwin’s attention. Erwin licked his lips inclining his chin slightly when Levi was right up against him, taking notice of the dark stocking that encased Levi’s leg as when he propped it up in the space beside Erwin’s left thigh. He locked eyes with him.

Levi was always a beauty to him. His long dark lashes, and inky black hair, contrasted his gray eyes beautifully. His lips full of promise and his taste something Erwin could never get enough of.

Levi traced his eyes down Erwin’s body, his fingers following his eyes as he scratched his nails teasingly down Erwin’s front before palming Erwin’s cock, rubbing the heel of his hand firmly untill he felt it begin to stiffen. Erwin let out a soft sigh.

"I’m going to put on a show for you now, if you keep quiet I’ll untie you, if you can keep your hands to yourself, I’ll let you fuck me."  
Erwin inhaled deeply at the statement. Spoken as if he was simply stating what was for dinner, but the lustful look told Erwin there was more to that tone.  
Levi stepped back sashaying his hips left and right, trailing his hands slowly up his body, caressing his hips as a lover would,-over the muscles of his stomach, one hand stopping to pinch a nipple through the silk of the robe the other closing around the column of his throat, as Erwin often did during their coupling, he threw his head back letting off a soft moan. 

Erwin shifted in his seat, his eyes riveted on the scene before him as Levi turned his back to him.

Tossing a look over his shoulder at Erwin, he locked eyes with Erwin before slowly dropping the robe from his shoulders, giving Erwin a peak of the skin he wanted to paint with his tongue. He dropped the robe, letting it pool at his feet and revealing the tight black corset adorning his middle and the lacy panties barely covering his cheeks.

The design was simple; it was all lace, leaving nothing to the imagination, a small deep purple ribbon adorning the trim. The corset was tight, cinching at Levi’s waist, the same deep purple criss-crossing up his back. Erwin itched to touch the fabric and trace the lines it left on his back. Stroking his gaze back down, Erwin noted the stock rode up to Levi’s thighs. The corded muscles there, stretching the purple ribbon along the trim. Erwin bit his lip. The sight of Levi was something out of an erotic fantasy of his. He wanted to push Levi down onto their shared bed and wrap his legs around his waist, feeling the fabric of the stockings scratch against him as he thrusted himself into Levi. Fucking him hard and fast until Levi was lost himself in the pleasure Erwin was giving him.

Erwin turned his glazed eyes back up to Levi’s as he approached him, his hands twisting, in his bindings. He was about to speak when Levi straddled his lap, before crushing their lips together in a heated kiss. He ground down hard on Erwin’s length, tongue rolling with Erwin’s. He deepened the kiss, searching and easily claiming Erwin’s mouth with his. He broke the kiss with a nip to Erwin’s bottom lip, both of them panting, before leaning back. Levi groaned feeling Erwin swollen and hard under him. Levi ground against him slowly, moaning and leaning back, balancing his hands on Erwin’s thighs, arching his back as he rolled his body down on Erwin’s cock. Erwin groaned at the sight, trying to rock his hips against Levi’s as he watched Levi’s cock press against the muscles of his stomach. his cock bobbed with the motion of his body the lace straining against it. Erwin ached to take it into his mouth.

"You’ve been a good boy Ervy," Levi said lust and praise evident in his voice, "I think you deserve a reward." Levi stopped his motions; he trailed his hand across his chest, slowly undoing the carefully hidden snaps along the center of the corset. Each snap revealed more of the plane of muscle Erwin had spent hours worshipping. Levi tossed the corset behind him, before stretching his arms around Erwin’s body, untying his bound hands. Erwin seized the opportunity, peppering Levi’s exposed neck and shoulder with kisses and bruising bites. Levi hissed tossing the silk tie he used for Erwin’s hands somewhere into the corner.  
Erwin reached to capture Levi’s waist in his hands

"Uh uh" Levi tskd, hands to your-self. He slapped Erwin’s hands away and Erwin looked at him like a chastised puppy. Levi stood, before turning around, exposing his lace wrapped buttocks to Erwin, he swung his hips to and fro, shaking his butt before turning and grabbing both Erwin’s hands as he sat back down running Erwin’s hands over his hips, one hand down to caress his cock through the panties, the other up along his chest to pinch a nipple. Levi moaned reclining back against Erwin. Erwin was panting hard trying to maintain control, his hips thrusting against Levi’s backside, grinding his arousal against him, he growled when Levi used his hands to pleasure himself will simultaneously teasing him. It was sweet torture. Then Levi opened his mouth.

"you want to fuck me don’t you", Levi moaned, trailing Erwin’s hand firmly up from his cock to just below his navel "fill me up, feel yourself moving inside me," he pressed Erwin’s hand firmly against himself, Erwin groaned, "stretch me wide and deep, till I’m scratching down your back, and losing myself."Levi ground out using Erwin’s free hand to trail back down his chest and cup his cock

Erwin grabbed Levis hip, Levi let out moan locking eyes with him. ”You can speak,…Ervy” Levi spoke the last part with a breathy smirk gracing his lips.  
"Yes," Erwin said, sneaking his hand from Levi’s hip into the panties taking Levi’s cock in his hand and stroking him from root to tip. Levi moaned, grounding his ass back against Erwin.

"Yes," Erwin growled, feeling how wet Levi was on his fingers, "please..I-‘’

"Shh," Levi shushed him, smiling, he kissed the underside of Erwin jaw, nipping at it before he turned and slunk down Erwin’s front between his knees. He trailed his hand down his thighs, nuzzling his face against Erwin’s length straining against the fabric of his pants. Levi pulled Erwin’s zipper down, Erwin hissed, some of the ache finally ebbing from his throbbing arousal. 

"Lift your hips," Levi said. Erwin complied and Levi yanked his pants and underwear down off of him, before taking Erwin completely into his mouth. Startled, Erwin let out a sharp moan, thrusting deeper into Levi’s mouth, his fingers tangling painfully in Levi’s hair and tugging hard when he felt himself hit the back of Levi’s throat. Levi hummed around his mouthful, breathing through his nose, he bobbed up and down Erwin’s length, tongue curling and pressing against him. Levi felt tears prick his eyes from the stretch of Erwin in his mouth but he loved it. Erwin was groaning and shaking above him, hair sweat dampened and his face was completely flushed. Levi eased off his, tongue lazy lapping at the slit like he knew Erwin liked it, Erwin released a breathy groan eyes sliding shut as he slowly rocked into Levi’s hand wrapping firmly around him.

"You like that daddy?" Levi murmured against Erwin’s length, Erwin moaned from deeper in his chest at the title.

"Yes kitten."

Levi licked up his length slowly locking eyes with Erwin’s when he opened them.” I’m ready for you now daddy.” Levi rose slowly before straddling Erwin’s lap. Their lips met, tongues rolling together, Erwin growled into the kiss Levi drank it down and fed it back in a reverberating purr. Erwin grabbed a handful of Levi’s buttock squeezing firmly before slipping a finger between his cheeks feeling the wetness already there.

"it’s already ready for you," Levi mumbled into the kiss, reaching back and pushing the panties to the side before and grabbing Erwin’s length and lining it up with his prepared entrance.

Erwin groaned watching Levi lean up before moaning together with Levi as Levi sank down on his cock. He felt himself bottom out inside Levi as Levi cried out. Even with his preparation the stretch of Erwin always felt like it was almost too much. 

Erwin lifted Levi slowly, feeling the shake in levis thighs stretched across him, before Levi sank down on him quickly, urging Erwin to help him establish a quicker rhythm with a squeeze to his shoulders, his nails biting in. He rode Erwin hard and fast, moaning loudly, rocking against Erwin’s hips pushing against him, impaling himself on Erwin’s length. Levi let a shout that seemed to fuel Erwin, Erwin fucked him harder slamming him down on his cock, he kissed Levi hard, trailing his lips down his neck, before taking a nipple between his teeth. Levi pulled Erwin’s head against his chest arching his back, and grinding his half clothed crotch against hard planes of Erwin’s stomach.

"I’m close" Levi choked out feeling himself starting to unravel in Erwin’s lap.

Erwin groaned at the comment, mouth open and panting as he breathed against the column of Levi’s throat now littered with love bites.

"Me too" Erwin moaned, "come for me kitten…together"

"Mnn Erwi-" Levi choked out before hitting his release. Levi shuddered; a higher pitched moan tumbling from his lips as his release painted the planes of Erwin’s stomach. Erwin groaned at the feel of Levi, feeling his on climax a heartbeat behind as Levi’s muscles squeezed him like a vice. 

Levi collapsed against Erwin, feeling the evidence of his release leak out of him. He moaned softly before grimacing. He felt Erwin chuckle.

"These panties are going to be ruined if I don’t move," Levi said sitting up slightly, feeling Erwin continue to soften.

"Don’t worry," Erwin said locking his fingers behind levis back pulling him back closer, resting his chin atop the sweaty crown of Levi’s hair, "I’ll buy you some more."   
Erwin felt Levi smile against him

**Author's Note:**

> an anon requested a strip tease eruri fic,but it quickly got out of hand.   
> edit: i tried to fix the formatiing error


End file.
